


День рождения инфанты

by altersweetego



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-25 17:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altersweetego/pseuds/altersweetego
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Впредь пусть не будет сердца у тех, кто приходит со мной играть! – воскликнула она и убежала в сад (с)</p>
            </blockquote>





	День рождения инфанты

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Loony_yellow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loony_yellow/gifts).



> Роулингово – Роулинг, Уайльдово – Уайльду, моё – мне, а всё вместе – тебе и только тебе :)

Дафна всегда поздравляет её первой. Довольно сомнительная привилегия – и предсказуемая, если учесть, что большую часть жизни они спят в соседних спальнях. Дома их комнаты находятся рядом – можно перестукиваться сквозь стенку, и в Хогвартсе та же история. 

 

Когда Астория только-только поступила и, по незнанию, выбрала для себя кровать в «неправильном» месте, Дафна со своей стороны уговорила Миллисенту Буллстроуд поменяться местами. Уговорила – это почти всегда подкупила, но Астория так до сих пор и не знает, что сестра пообещала своей однокурснице за этот обмен.

 

Зато она точно знает, что сегодня у неё день рождения. Ей исполняется ровно пятнадцать лет, и за школьными окнами ярко светит самое настоящее солнце, несмотря на то, что, как говорят все вокруг, в самом разгаре война. Война – это плохо, солнце – это хорошо, день рождения – это замечательно. Правда, отец всегда называл её Принцессой, а у Принцессы день рождения мог бы случаться и почаще, чем только один за весь год, как и у всех остальных…

 

Астория откидывает полог своей кровати, догадываясь, что произойдёт после. И действительно: ей в лицо летят конфетти и поздравления, от разноцветных кружочков рябит в глазах, а от громких криков тут же начинает болеть голова. Последнее время у Астории очень часто болит голова, слишком часто болит голова, надо бы заглянуть в Больничное Крыло, но так не охота…

 

Главное – не говорить Дафне, иначе она точно потащит к мадам Помфри. За руку, как маленькую, а Астория давно уже не маленькая.

 

Иногда ей кажется, что она и родилась сразу взрослой.

 

— С днём рождения, дорогая! – Дафна садится рядом, и кровать прогибается под двойным весом. 

 

От сестры пахнет сладостями и приторными духами, а ещё немножко – осенней горечью. Зимой, кстати, от Дафны пахнет снегом, весной – распускающимися почками, а летом – полевыми цветами, и с чем это связано, никто внятно ответить не может. 

 

Отец просто говорит, что это семейное, но Астория в такое не верит. Она на себе проверяла! Неправда.

 

Дафна обнимает её за плечи.

 

— Спасибо, — бормочет Астория, отодвигаясь. Она только что проснулась, она ещё не умылась, ей совсем не нравится обниматься.

 

Старшая сестра выглядит разочарованной.

 

— Прогуляемся после завтрака? У тебя нет урока, я знаю.

 

И ведь никуда не денешься, лучшая подруга Дафны – староста школы. Астории не очень-то нравится Панси, в ней слишком много высокомерия, но Астории и Дафна не слишком-то нравится. Дафна – красивая, наверное, даже красивее, чем она сама, но ведь Дафна – не Принцесса, а это Принцессе положено… Несправедливо.

 

— Но у тебя же есть, — возражает она.

 

— Ой, профессор Бинс моего отсутствия не заметит.

 

Дафна притягивает Асторию ближе к себе и утыкается носом ей в волосы. Астория только вздыхает.

 

— А если профессоры Кэрроу?

 

Прошло всего три учебных недели, а про них уже ходят всякие нехорошие слухи. Ну, не в слизеринских спальнях, но всё-таки…

 

Сестра пожимает плечами. 

 

— Подумаешь, профессоры Кэрроу… Мы каждый год встречаемся с ними у Гойлов на Рождество. Как-нибудь выкрутимся. И вообще, — она отстраняется и поправляет Астории волосы, — никто нас не увидит.

 

— Ладно, как скажешь. Тогда увидимся после завтрака.

 

Решительно поднявшись, Астория направляется в душ. Она рада, что удалось избежать обычных прощаний – удушающие объятия и жеманные поцелуи в щёчку. Честное слово, Дафне семнадцать, но ведёт она себя, как девчонка, которая не наигралась во всеобщее внимание.

 

Глупо.

 

После душа Астория читает письмо, пришедшее от отца. Он поздравляет её с днём рождения и в тысячный, нет, в миллионный раз рассказывает о том, как она похожа на мать: та же своевольная манера вскидывать голову, тот же гордый изгиб прекрасного рта, та же дивная улыбка и прочее прочее. Астория выучила этот список наизусть ещё семь лет назад. Годы идут, а слова всё не меняются и не меняются, и, начиная с третьего курса, ей хочется рвать эти письма на мелкие клочки, но вместо этого она аккуратно укладывает их в изящную шкатулку, защищённую строгой вязью заклинаний.

 

У Дафны, кстати, есть точно такая же, но чуть покрупнее.

 

Дафна, кстати, совсем не похожа на маму.

 

За завтраком они ничего не говорят друг другу – Принцессе не к лицу разговаривать с набитым ртом! – но Дафна кидает на неё такие заговорщицкие взгляды, что Астория быстро прощается с надеждой, будто сестра могла забыть о своём предложении.

 

Как бы не так. Дафна всюду таскает её за собой, либо сама таскается следом, как хвостик, и это порядком надоело Астории. Но тут ничего не поделаешь, нужно терпеть – скоро Дафна закончит Хогвартс и уедет во Францию, там ей уже нашли жениха.

 

Самой Астории жениха пока не нашли, слава Моргане.

 

Несмотря на то, что ей совсем не хочется замуж, ей нравится представлять, каким бы он был – Принц для Принцессы. Она думает об этом, пока бежит за Дафной к выходу из школы, послушная и ведомая, безвольная, как тряпичная кукла.

 

Но на улице здорово – настолько здорово, что у Астории почти пропадает злость на сестру. На улице, как будто забыв о том, что на дворе – осень, порхают алые бабочки с золотистой пыльцой на тоненьких крылышках. Они пересаживаются с цветка на цветок, а Астория удивляется, что ещё вообще остались хоть какие-то не засохшие и не увядшие растения – на её внутренних часах давно уже поздняя осень с ледяной крупкой и редкими хлопьями снега.

 

А здесь – сентябрь и яркое солнце. Маленькие ящерки выползают из трещин стены и греются, неподвижные в солнечном свете. Птицы выводят замысловатые трели. Каменная дорожка кажется такой горячей, что страшно на неё наступать, а листья плюща в изобилии свешиваются с чуть ржавых решёток и мрачных аркад, блестят своей тёмной зеленью.

 

В воздухе пахнет магнолиями.

 

Астория прогуливается со своей сестрой мимо древних, обросших мхом статуй, и в её волосах, обрамляющих бледное лицо золотым венчиком, красуется белая роза.

 

Розу принесла Дафна, кто же ещё. И Дафна же хозяйским движением воткнула эту розу в причёску, больно оцарапав висок.

 

Дафна много чего делает по-хозяйски, и иногда кажется Астории почти дикой. Как будто ещё только вчера она бегала в лесу и не знала человеческой речи, а сегодня её поймали и заставили играть по общепринятым правилам, вот она и старается – держит под руку, прижимается, дружит.

 

Никто из знакомых Астории не дружит со своими сёстрами. Старшими, младшими – наплевать. Просто поводов поругаться всегда больше, чем общих тем. И у них точно так же, но ругаться почему-то не получается.

 

Спасибо за это нужно говорить Дафне. Она всегда успевает остановиться за секунду до взрыва.

 

— Слушай, — охваченная внезапной благодарностью, Астория срывает одну из магнолий и трансфигурирует её в розу, точно такую же как та, которая цветёт в её волосах, — спасибо тебе… За всё, — улыбается она и протягивает розу сестре.

 

Дафна прижимает розу к губам, и глаза у неё делаются большие-большие и грустные-грустные.

 

— Что-то не так?

 

Покачав головой, Дафна спрашивает:

 

— Поможешь?

 

И Астория осторожно, бережно, стараясь не оцарапать, закладывает розу ей за ухо, поправляя тёмные пряди. Да, у старшей Гринграсс тёмные волосы. Вся в отца, надо же.

 

Их отец любил мать – до безумия. Они встретились, когда им было пятнадцать, сразу же для того, чтобы обручиться. Но с первой же встречи между ними промелькнула искра, которая сохранилась до самой маминой смерти. И сейчас сохраняется – иначе отцу не было бы так больно.

 

— Ой.

 

Одна из бабочек, очарованная красотой лепестков, опускается на цветок Дафны, и та сначала пугается, а потом расплывается в довольной улыбке:

 

— Смотри. Эту розу подарила мне Астория, потому что она меня любит.

 

Спорное утверждение. Но бабочка всё равно не поймёт ни слова из сказанного, так что ничего страшного, правда?

 

И всё-таки эта нелепая уверенность раздражает.

 

— Дафна, — строго говорит Астория, — тебя следовало бы держать взаперти. Ты привлекаешь к себе всю местную фауну.

 

Ещё один факт в пользу того, что вчера Дафна бегала где-то в лесу и была совершенной дикаркой.

 

Любая бы обиделась, но Дафна и не думает обижаться, только заливисто смеётся и снова лезет обниматься и прижиматься.

 

— А тебя?

 

Астории чудится какой-то подвох в этом вопросе, уж слишком серьёзен тон, которым он задан.

 

— Что – меня?

 

— Тебя привлекаю? – голос у Дафны срывается, и Астория не успевает ответить, потому что лицо сестры неожиданно оказывается близко-близко.

 

Горячее дыхание обжигает губы – Астория неосознанно облизывает их, и… И Дафна целует. Она пару раз целовалась с Ноттом, она знает, что делать, целует отчаянно, страстно, без осторожности… От неожиданности Астория открывает рот, и Дафна решает считать это ответом. Но…

 

— Ты с ума сошла?

 

Это – настоящий ответ.

 

Астории страшно, но Дафне – она видит по глазам – ещё страшнее. Невозможно себя контролировать, и по лицу, сменяя друг друга, проносятся самые разные выражения, от удивления до презрения, от презрения до ненависти, от ненависти до…

 

Теперь понятно, зачем и почему было всё то, что было, но теперь совсем непонятно, как и с чего оно вообще началось.

 

— Я… я не знаю, что на меня нашло, — шепчет Дафна. Она выглядит жалко. Как будто только что осознала свою неуместность и дикость, как будто только что осознала, кого целовала.

 

Астория должна поддержать и помочь, но она только кивает:

 

— Бывает. Забудем об этом.

 

— Забудем.

 

В молчании они возвращаются в школу. Дафна теребит руками завязки мантии, не зная, куда себя деть, а Астория мысленно составляет план эссе по Зельеварению. Во всём есть свои плюсы – и, очевидно, теперь о навязчивом внимании сестры можно будет забыть.

 

— Увидимся за ужином, — бесцветным голосом произносит Дафна и, безо всяких прощальных объятий, скрывается за углом.

 

Развернувшись на каблуках, Астория уходит – ей нужно успеть на занятия. Она старается не думать, что, скорее всего, сестра сейчас вытаскивает розу, бросает её на пол и топчет ногами ни в чём не повинные лепестки. 

 

У неё вполне себе получается не думать об этом.

 

На ужин Дафна, вопреки собственным словам, не приходит. Вполне предсказуемо, но краем уха Астория слышит разговоры старших девочек – разговоры о том, что «кто-то разбил нашей мисс Гринграсс её маленькое сердце» и теперь она лежит, уткнувшись лицом в подушку, и плачет.

 

Астории не жаль. Она знает, что всё сделала правильно. Принцессы всегда всё делают правильно.

 

Три месяца спустя, на Рождество Астория тоже поступает правильно: она загадывает желание. Всего одно, но самое важное.

 

«Впредь пусть не будет сердца у тех, кто окажется рядом со мной», — шепчет она в пушистую еловую ветку. 

 

И через год её обручают с Драко Малфоем.


End file.
